Przyszłość
by Kaehari
Summary: Kooperacja z Eweliną (Madwoman.xd, jest tu na stronie). Alternatywna przyszłość Mirki i Irka. Kto by przypuszczał, że padną pierwsze słowa "kocham cię", Irek wyskoczy z pierścionkiem przed Mariuszem Kwiatkowskim, a Mirka ze łzami w oczach powie: "tak"?
1. Chapter 1

**UWAGA! TEGO DZIEŁA NIE JESTEM AUTORKĄ. **

**Kooperacja wraz z Eweliną, która jest autorką tego pierwszego rozdziału.**

**Będzie to napisana przez nas alternatywna wersja wspólnego życia Mirki i Irka, niektóre rozdziały pisane są przeze mnie, niektóre przez cudowną Ewelinę, która również, tak jak ja uwielbia "Mirka".**

* * *

Ten dzień zapowiadał się zwyczajnie, lecz nie dla Mirki. Kwiatkowska z samego rana poinformowała Irka, że jej ojciec przyjedzie do nich na obiad. O dziwo Irek ucieszył się z tej wiadomości. Razem wszystko szykowali i tak o 15 zjawił się Kwiatkowski.

-Cześć hipciu!

-Tato tyle razy cię prosiłam, byś tak do mnie nie mówił.

-Ale to takie słodkie.

Irek właśnie skończył przygotowania i poszedł się przywitać.

-Dzień dobry, Ireneusz Podleśny.

Dzień dobry, wiem kim pan jest. Ojciec Mirki przywitał Irka dość oschle, ale jego to nie zniechęciło. Rozmowa przy stole w ogóle się nie kleiła, więc Irek odszedł na chwile od stołu i poszedł do sypialni. Gdy przyszedł z powrotem stanął naprzeciwko ojca Mirki.

-Ja, ja chce prosić pana córkę o rękę -wykrztusił z siebie Irek. Kwiatkowski zamarł a Mirce z wrażenia zabłyszczały się oczy.

-Pan oszalał?! Moja córka nie będzie z kryminalistą. Co pan chce jej zaoferować? - w tym momencie przerywa mu Mirka - Tato skończ już!

- Wie pan co jej mogę zaoferować? Swoją miłość. Po tych słowach Irek ukląkł i wręczył Mirce pierścionek z małym diamentem. Dziewczyna przyjęła jego oświadczyny i zalała się łzami. Ojciec Mirki zażenowany całą sytuacja powiedział: wiesz co robisz- i wyszedł. Zarówno Mirka jak i Irek się tym nie przejęli, bo byli przecież zajęci sobą.

- I co teraz będzie?- zapytał się Irek. - No jak to co? Święta.

-Mirka ja się poważnie pytam. - A ja ci poważnie odpowiadam. Za tydzień święta a ja chce je spędzić z tobą. - Naprawdę?- zdziwił się Irek.

-No oczywiście! A co ty myślałeś, że cię tu zostawię samego? Skoro już jestem twoją narzeczoną to od tej chwili wszystko będziemy robić razem. Mirka mocno przytuliła się do Irka.

- Moja narzeczona, jak to pięknie brzmi.

- Przepięknie Ireczku. Wiesz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- No co takiego?- zapytał Irek. - To chyba jak dotąd najpiękniejszy dzień jaki mi się z tobą przytrafił.

- No a to dopiero nasz nowy początek Mireczko.

Obojgu rozmowa zeszła do wieczora. Spać poszli dopiero późno w nocy, bo przed tym poddali się miłosnym uniesieniom. Rano, gdy Mirka jeszcze spała, Irek wstał by wszystko posprzątać po wczorajszym objedzie i by zrobić dla ukochanej śniadanie. Irek wszedł cicho z tacką do sypialni, gdy nagle zaczął dzwonić telefon Mirki. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła tylko rękę po telefon. Irek usiadł na łóżku z tacką pełną pyszności. Mirka w końcu odbiera telefon.

-Halo!

- Cześć Mirka, mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam?

- Kinga, rany boskie ty wiesz która jest godzina?

No 9. Słuchaj mam do ciebie prośbę. Możesz przyjechać do nas tak o 12? - zapytała się Kinga.

- No w sumie mogę, bo mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - odparła Mirka uśmiechając się do Irka.

- To, świetnie bo chce żebyś posiedziała kilka godzin z Lenką.

- No ok, lubię Lenkę, więc mogę z nią posiedzieć. A i będę trochę wcześniej.

- To do zobaczenia.

- Pa pa- odparła Mirka i odłożyła telefon. Irek, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie zaczął się śmiać.

- I z czego się tak śmiejesz?

- Tak ogólnie to z ciebie, bo przecież będziesz robić za niańkę.

- No bardzo zabawne.- odparła zirytowana Mirka -pokaż lepiej coś mi przygotował. O widzę, że jest wszystko co lubię.

- Bo ja wiem, co ty lubisz. Nawet rano pozmywałem.- powiedział dumnie Irek.

- Nie, no jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Mirka zjadła, wzięła szybki prysznic i pojechała do Zduńskich. Dotarła przed czasem i jak to miała w zwyczaju weszła bez pukania.

- Kinga, już jestem!- krzyknęła od progu Mirka.

- O cześć, fajnie że już jesteś, zdążymy się napić kawy.

- To ty idź zaparz a ja usiądę i poczekam na ciebie. Kinga poszła do kuchni o po kilku minutach wróciła do Mirki.

- No to mów co to za ważna sprawa.- zapytała zaciekawiona Kinga. Mirka usiadła noga na nogę a prawą rękę trzymała na kolanie. Kinga od razu zwróciła uwagę na błyszczący pierścionek na jej palcu.

- Mirka, chcesz mi powiedzieć że...

- Tak, Irek mi się oświadczył- dokończyła Mirka.

- O Boże to wspaniale, cudownie, tak się cieszę.

- Ja też się Kinia cieszę. Wczoraj to zrobił przy moim ojcu.

- Oświadczał się przy twoim ojcu?

- No tak, był wczoraj na obiedzie, więc Irek korzystając z okazji prosił go o moją rękę.

- I jak twój tata zareagował?

- No co, co tatuś nie był zachwycony. Bo jak to on powiedział: jego córka nie będzie z kryminalistą.

- Naprawdę tak powiedział?- rzekła zdziwiona Kinga.

-No przecież ci mówię. Ale nie ma o czym mówić. Ważne jest to, że ja i Irek się kochamy a mój ojciec nie ma nic do gadania. Powiedz mi lepiej po co mam zostać z Lenką?

- No więc tak, jak widzisz święta za pasem a ja nie mam jeszcze prezentów i muszę pochodzić trochę po sklepach a Lenki nie chce brać ze sobą. A że mama pojechała z Wojtkiem, Magda z nimi, więc zostałaś mi Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Moja część dzieła, oczywiście jak zwykle z niczym się nie wyrabiam, więc końcówkę dopisała wspaniała Madwoman. Podziwiam Cię, dziewczyno, że tak szybko i dobrze piszesz:D**

* * *

Wigilia przyszła niesamowicie szybko. Śnieg leniwie prószył za oknem mieszkania Mirki. Zegar wskazywał ósmą trzydzieści, gdy Mirka otworzyła oczy.  
- Widzę, że już nie śpisz.  
- A ty? Długo się już na mnie gapisz?  
- Jakiś czas, jak śpisz i nie gadasz, to można cię nawet znieść.  
- Taa, dzięki, wiesz jak kogoś obrazić. – Mirka usiadła na skraju łóżka.  
- Mireczko, wiesz, że żartuję. – powiedział, siadając za nią i całując ją w szyję. – Bardzo się cieszę na te wspólne święta. Dzisiaj będzie nasz dzień. Tylko nasz. – ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał jej do ucha.  
- Ej, naprawdę musimy już wstawać. – odsunęła go ręką, gdyż jego usta na nowo znalazły jej szyję. – Trzeba zrobić zakupy, coś ugotować, jest wigilia. Mamy nieubraną choinkę, trzeba podrzucić prezent dla Lenki, ogarnąć sypialnię, jest tyle roboty…  
- Spokojnie, przecież ci pomogę. – usta Irka szły powoli w stronę jej ramienia. – Mamy czas.  
- Nie mamy…  
- Cicho.  
Po chwili Mirka zupełnie zapomniała, co powinni byli robić tego poranka.

Udało im się wygrzebać dopiero koło dwunastej. Wspólnie posprzątali i zaczęli ubierać choinkę. Irek przywiózł dzień wcześniej duże, żywe drzewko.  
- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miałam żywą choinkę.  
- Ja też nie, w zasadzie dom ojca był duży, ale nikogo nigdy nie obchodziły takie drobiazgi.  
- U nas nigdy nie było tradycyjnych świąt. Jak rodzice jeszcze byli razem to albo wyjeżdżaliśmy gdzieś razem, albo oni jechali do ciepłych krajów. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio był barszcz czerwony i tradycyjny karp.  
Irek podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii.  
- Tym razem będzie inaczej. To będą nasze święta, Mireczko, i zrobimy z nimi co tylko chcemy. Tylko ty i ja, pyszna kolacja, prezenty…  
- Święty Mikołaj to już od dawna mnie nie odwiedza. Nie wiem dlaczego.  
Irek uniósł jedną brew.  
- Przecież jestem zawsze bardzo grzeczną dziewczynką… - powiedziała, wolno rozpinając guziki swojej koszuli.  
- Tak, właśnie za to się mu nie dziwię. – Irek z powrotem zapiął guzik, zakrywając jej dekolt. – Nawet świętego byś wyprowadziła z równowagi. – powiedział z rozbawieniem.  
- Po prostu lubię ciebie wyprowadzać z równowagi. – wymruczała, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. – To takie fajne.  
- Taa, super, że lubisz się nade mną znęcać. Ja to chyba jestem masochis…  
Nie dokończył, gdyż przerwała mu pocałunkiem. Po chwili…  
- Irek, choinka…  
- Przecież to ty zaczęłaś.  
- No i, nieważne, no. To co. – powrócili do wieszania bombek.  
W ciszy kończyli ubieranie drzewka. Zostały już tylko ostatnie łańcuchy, gdy ciszę przerwał głos Mirki.  
- Irek, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że może nam się udać? Przecież kiedyś już chcieliśmy, żeby to jakoś wyszło, no i jakoś nie wyszło – powiedziała niezręcznie. – Wciąż się kłóciliśmy i godziliśmy.  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale wiesz co? Warto zaryzykować, żeby się przekonać.  
Mirka uśmiechnęła się lekko, ostatni łańcuch był już bezpiecznie ulokowany na swoim miejscu.  
- To co? Zakupy?  
Po drodze podrzucili jeszcze prezent dla Lenki. Mirka nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale polubiła córeczkę Kingi, bądź co bądź Lenka była mało problemowym dzieckiem, a Mirka, wbrew pozorom, nie była zupełnie bez serca.  
Po pokonaniu kilkukilometrowej trasy do supermarketu, w końcu wysiedli z samochodu. Irek przekręcił kluczyk i ruszyli wpółobjęci w stronę wejścia do sklepu. Po drodze chwycili wózek i już piętnaście minut później Irek pchał go, gdyż był prawie pełny, a Mirka co i rusz dokładała jakieś nowe rzeczy.  
- Ketchup, musztarda, ćwikła z chrzanem, sos czosnkowy… - mruczała pod nosem. – Irek, weźmiesz ogórki? – zapytała głośniej.  
- Kobieto, nie mam pojęcia kto to wszystko zje. Przecież święta to tylko dwa, licząc dzisiaj trzy dni, a my nie spodziewamy się żadnych gości. Będziemy tylko we dwoje, równie dobrze możemy zjeść resztki z wczorajszego obiadu.  
- Chyba zwariowałeś, poza tym, kto wie, czy będziemy sami. Nie zapomniałeś chyba o dodatkowym nakryciu dla zbłąkanego wędrowca? Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nam się trafi. – powiedziała z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Nawet jeśli, to to jedna osoba i na pewno nie zje tego wszystkiego.  
- Oj, cicho bądź, jesteś strasznie upierdliwy.  
- Upierdliwy. – uważał, żeby go nie usłyszała. – Ja. Jaaasne. – stwierdził sarkastycznie.  
Skręcili w następną alejkę i Irek z ulgą zauważył, że zmierzają w stronę kas. Patrząc na wypełniony po brzegi wózek, zrobiło mu się głupio, że Mirka sama musi za to wszystko zapłacić. Przecież to on, jako facet powinien ją utrzymywać. Obiecał sobie, że jak najszybciej znajdzie pracę.  
- Irek, idziesz? – zobaczył, że Mirka jest kilka kroków przed nim. Szybko ją dogonił i pocałował w usta. Odwzajemniła pocałunek i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Nie wiedzieli, że ich pocałunek obserwował niejaki Krzysztof Jankowski, który przypadkiem robił zakupy w tym samym supermarkecie.

- Nareszcie. – westchnęła Mirka, siadając na blacie w kuchni. Ostatnia wigilijna potrawa, czyli ryba w cieście, w której nie chwaląc się w ogóle, była mistrzynią, od godziny siedziała już w piekarniku. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Irek w eleganckiej białej koszuli i jeansach wyglądał elegancko i przystojnie, a ona przed chwilą przebrała się w czarną sukienkę. Wszystko było idealne. Stół przygotowany, na środku stała butelka wina i dwa kieliszki. Perfekcja, którą dopełniły ręce, obejmujące ją w talii.  
- Coś jeszcze zrobić, Mireczko?  
- Możesz przerzucić węgiel, Ireczku. – droczyła się. – Albo…  
Uciszył ją krótkim pocałunkiem.  
- Czy to że muszę z tobą wytrzymać nie wystarczy? To gorsze niż jakakolwiek praca fizyczna.  
- No wiesz co? – udawała obrażoną, ale w jej oczach widział rozbawienie. – Nie jestem aż taka zła. Tak w stopniu umiarkowanym…  
Uśmiechnęła się, gdy chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził do stołu. Objęła go od tyłu w talii i pocałowała w policzek. Odsunął dla niej krzesło i zapalił dwie świece, które wcześniej postawili na stole.  
- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jaka jesteś nieznośna.  
- Oj tam, za to mnie kochasz.  
Wyjmując rybę z piekarnika, westchnął:  
- Tego się właśnie obawiam.

- Mireczko, coś ci powiem.  
- Słucham, Ireczku. To wino to nie był chyba zbyt dobry pomysł. Kręci mi się w głowie.  
- Mi też.  
Chwycił ją za ręce i delikatnie przyparł ją do ściany.  
- Ale obawiam się, że to nie od wina…  
Pocałował ją w policzek bardzo blisko ucha i schodził coraz niżej, aż do jej ramienia.  
- …To przez ciebie kręci mi się w głowie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przy tobie zawsze czuję się jak idiota…  
Pocałował ją, a gdy nie mieli już dłużej powietrza, wyszeptał jej powoli do ucha.  
- Chyba cię kocham.  
Przez chwilę ją zatkało, a potem to ona pocałowała go w szyję. Rozpięła kilka guzików jego koszuli i podążając ustami tym samym szlakiem, powiedziała do jego klatki piersiowej.  
- Ja ciebie chyba też.  
Usłyszał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Wieczór był już w pełni i wino w butelce na wykończeniu, gdy do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Irek poszedł otworzyć.  
- Niespodzianka!  
W progu stali Kuba i Krzyś.

* * * (część by Ewelina )

- Niespodzianka!- radośnie przywitał się Kuba  
- Cześć Irek! - dodał Kuba  
- A co wy tu... robicie?- spytał zdziwiony Irek  
- No mówiłam ci dziś, że możemy nie być sami, ale ty jak zwykle mnie nie słuchasz.- powiedziała z uśmiechem Mirka  
- Pięknie to ty o wszystkim wiedziałaś? No ale wchodźcie bo pewnie jesteście bardzo głodni.- dodał Irek patrząc na Krzysia i Kubę  
- Noo ja strasznie zgłodniałem w tym samolocie.- powiedział Krzyś  
- To chodź Krzysiu dostaniesz największą porcję ryby bo jeszcze sporo zostało.- uśmiechnęła się do Krzysia Mirka. Ale najpierw złożymy sobie świąteczne życzenia.  
Cała czwórka wzięła ze stołu po kawałku opłatka i zaczęli składać po kolei sobie życzenia.  
- No stary, to ja życzę tobie tego samego co przed chwilą życzyłem Mirce.- zaczął Kuba  
- Taa a co takiego?- zapytał zaciekawiony Irek  
- No żebyście się kochali z Mirką, ale tak wiesz już na zawsze.- kontynuował Kuba  
- I będziemy, bo pewnie już wiesz, że jesteśmy zaręczeni? Tylko wiesz nikomu nie mów tego, bo to ma być dla wszystkich niespodzianka.  
- Wiem, wiem, Mirka mi powiedziała i kazała też nikomu nie wypaplać. Tylko no...Krzysiowi powiedziałem, ale chyba się nie wygada.  
- No to mam nadzieję, że się nie wygada. I nie martw się Kuba, uda nam się, ja w to wieżę. A tobie życzę by ci się tam dobrze wiodło w tym Berlinie i no wiesz...  
- Irek, daj spokój, jak na razie to ja żyję tam samą pracą i nie mam czasu na nic.  
- O to źle, bardzo źle, pójdziesz na zatracenie.- zaczął śmiać się Irek.  
W tym momencie z opłatkiem do Irka podszedł Krzyś.  
- O Krzysiu, czego ja mogę ci życzyć? No chyba tylko tego byś był zdrowy, dobrze się uczył i nie sprawiał problemów mamie. A ty czego mi życzysz?  
- Ja? No żebyś ty z panią... to znaczy z Mirką się pobrali, bo w tedy ty przegrasz nasz zakład.  
- Zakład? Aaa ten zakład, ale to było dawno. I widzisz tak się zarzekałem a wyszło co innego. - powiedział do Krzysia Irek  
- Oo i fajnie jakbyście mieli dziecko i najlepiej dziewczynkę, to bym miał w tedy siostrzyczkę, bo brata już mam.  
- Krzysiu, ty jak na razie to opiekuj się swoim bratem.- powiedział do niego rozbawiony Irek  
Wszyscy później usiedli do stołu. Atmosfera była cudowna, w powietrzu było czuć magię prawdziwych świąt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta część trafia do Was dzięki Ewelinie.**

* * *

Święta minęły Mirce i Irkowi dość szybko. Ale to nie były takie zwykłe święta. To był ich pierwsze święta, które spędzili razem. Jednak była jedna sprawa, która nie dawała Mirce spokoju, to jej ojciec. Nie zadzwonił, ani nie przysłał żadnych życzeń. Widocznie jeszcze nie pogodził się z faktem, że Irek ma być jego zięciem. Oboje byli zajęci teraz czym innym, Szykowali się na imprezę sylwestrową, która ma się odbyć u Zduńskich. Chcą też powiedzieć wszystkim, że nie długo zamierzają się pobrać. Bo na razie wie o tym jedynie Kinga.  
- Mirka a Kinga na pewno nikomu nie powiedziała?  
- No przecież mi obiecała. Z resztą sam wiesz, że ja jestem ciekawa jak oni na tą wiadomość zareagują.  
- No jak to jak? To będzie dla nich szok.- powiedział rozbawiony Irek  
- O to na pewno!  
I tak o 18 dotarli na Deszczową.- Cześć! A co to jeszcze nikogo nie ma?- zapytała się Mirka.- Cześć! No jak widzisz, ale lada moment powinien przyjechać Paweł z Magda. A ty gdzie zgubiłaś Irka? - Poszedł odstawić auto, by nikomu nie blokować wjazdu... o idzie już.- Cześć Kinga! - Cześć Irek! Chwile później w drzwiach stają Magda z Pawłem.

- O hej! To jesteśmy w komplecie. - powiedziała Magda

- Tak jak widzisz, jesteśmy już wszyscy. Czyli możemy iść do kuchni bo biedny Piotrek został tam sam.  
I tak o to wszyscy wzięli się za przygotowania. Kinga z Magda zajęły się ciastem a Mirka doprawianiem sałatki. Panowie natomiast nakryli do stołu i oczywiście zaczęli raczyć się alkoholem.  
- Patrz Kinga, zostawić ich samych. - powiedziała Mirka spoglądając na Kingę  
- No nie w takim tępię to wy do północy nie dotrwacie.  
- Kinga, spokojnie wszystko jest pod kontrolą.- odparł Piotr  
- Widzimy. -rzekły dziewczyny. Lecz po kilku minutach i one dołączyły się do nich. W pewnym momencie, gdy wszyscy mieli pełne kieliszki Irek wstał by wznieść toast i by w końcu podzielić się z przyjaciółmi dobrą wiadomością.  
- Chce wznieść toast. Wszyscy wstali razem z Irkiem a on sam kontynuował swoją przemowę. Mirka złapała go za rękę.  
- Chciałbym... a raczej chcielibyśmy wam oznajmić, że niedługo zamierzamy się pobrać.  
- Ha ha ha no nie mogę w końcu.- powiedział rozbawiony Paweł  
- Nie no to... gratulacje.- rzekł Piotr  
- Ale jaja, gratulacje gołąbeczki. - dodała Magda. A ty Kinia nic nie powiesz?  
- No bo Kinga wiedziała o tym już wcześniej. - wtrąciła roześmiana Mirka  
- Wiesz co Kinga, nawet o tym mężowi nie powiedzieć.  
- O przyjaciółce nie wspomnę/  
- A dajcie już spokój, to miała być dla was niespodzianka a ja obiecałam Mirce, że nikomu nie powiem.  
Wszyscy później byli w szampańskim humorze a o północy każdy składał sobie życzenia.  
- Mireczko, no powiedz co ja mogę ci życzyć? No chyba tylko tego, żebyś nie przestała mnie kochać.  
- Irek, głupku ja cię kocham i nigdy już nie przestanę.  
Oboje nie zwracając uwagi na cała resztę zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Tylko jak zwykle co do ich zachowania wątpliwości miał Piotrek.  
- Kinga, ty myślisz, że oni już tak na zawsze?  
- Piotruś, popatrz tylko, oni świata po za sobą nie widzą. Dobrze, że w końcu to do nich dotarło, że są sobie pisani.  
- A nie uważasz, że Mirka się nad nim lituję? No wiesz, nie ma pieniędzy ani pracy.  
- Jakie lituje? Piotrek! Nie widzisz jak Mirka się zmieniła. Ona na prawdę kocha Irka.  
- No widzę, że się zmieniła. Tylko ja nie chce by Irek kolejny raz przeżywał rozczarowanie, bo szkoda chłopaka. Ale tak naprawdę to ja im też bardzo kibicuję, by im się udało.  
Zabawa sylwestrowa trwała w najlepsze i wszyscy bawili się świetnie. Rano gdy wszyscy jeszcze spali Kinga już przebywała w kuchni. Kilka minut później zjawił się też Irek. - O co to spać nie możesz?- zapytał się Irek. - A jakoś tak. A ty?- odparła Kinga. - Ja, szukam Mirki.  
- A to pewnie jest w łazience, bo widziałam zapalone światło.  
I w końcu w kuchni zjawiła się zaspana i rozczochrana Mirka.  
- O proszę, zguba się znalazła.- powiedziała Kinga spoglądając na Irka  
- Co to, robiłaś sobie wycieczkę po domu?- spytał Irek  
- Cicho, bądźcie już cicho, Głowa mi pęka. - rzekła zdenerwowana Mirka  
- Irek, słyszysz mamy być cicho. - Kinga była bardzo rozbawiona widokiem Mirki.  
- O proszę a tu już mamy zgromadzenie.- powiedział Paweł wchodząc do kuchni.  
- Widać kto nie może spać.- dodała za nim Magda  
- Boże nie możecie być trochę ciszej?!- wrzasneła Mirka  
- Uuu widzę, że kogoś główka boli.- zaśmiał się Paweł  
- Paweł, ja ci radzę nie wchodź na minę.- ostrzegł go Irek  
- No a co ja takiego mówię? Mirka miała zawsze mocną głowę do picia a tu proszę.  
- Nie no powiedzcie mu coś, bo nie ręczę zaraz za siebie. -Mirka zaczęła się bardziej "rozkręcać".  
- Spokojnie, ty idź się połóż do salonu a ja zrobię ci herbatę. Kinga jak zawsze na spokojnie wszystko rozwiązała.


	4. Chapter 4

**Znowu ani słowa ode mnie. Ewelina bardzo o was dba, kiedy ja jestem leniwa i nic nie piszę:D**

* * *

Nowy Rok a w raz z nim nowe plany i nadzieje. U Mirki i Irka sielanka trwała w najlepsze. Tylko Irek chodził ciągle przygnębiony. Najbardziej doskwierał mu brak pracy. Mirka doskonale wiedziała co trapi Irka i postanowiła z nim szczerze porozmawiać.  
- Irek, ja wiem, że jest ci ciężko bo nie masz pracy, Miałam tego nie robić bo myślałam, że to wszystko potoczy się inaczej, ale jak widzę nie mam wyjścia.  
- Mirka, możesz jaśniej?  
- Chodzi o to, że możemy na nowo uruchomić GABRO.  
- Co takiego? Ja mam na nowo tam pracować?  
- No a czemu nie?- zapytała Mirka  
- Bo może chciałbym zacząć coś nowego. A tak w ogóle to GABRO miałaś przecież sprzedać.  
- Noo miałam, ale nie sprzedałam. Myślałam, że ty znajdziesz jakąś prace, ja nadal będę pracować w radiu a o sprzedaży firmy pomyśli się później. Ale jak widzę plan się nieco zmienił.  
- Nie no Mirka o czym ty mówisz? Ja mam sam prowadzić firmę?  
- Jakie sam, co sam ze mną.  
- Jak z tobą? Ty już masz pracę.  
- Oj tam, naczelny ma jeszcze Kingę, ja tam robię za dodatek specjalny. - dodała Mirka  
- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Zawsze można spróbować. Tylko, wiesz nie mamy sekretarki. - zaśmiał się Irek  
- Spokojna głowa, ja jakąś skombinuje.  
I tak po małych negocjacjach doszli w końcu do porozumienia co do uruchomienia na nowo GABRO. Oczywiście Mirka o swoim nowym pomyśle musiała poinformować Kingę, zostawiająć Irka samego w mieszkaniu.  
- Cześć Kinga! -już od progu krzyknęła Mirka  
- Mirka, czy ty chodź raz byś się mogła zapowiedzieć? Za godzinę muszę odebrać Lenkę z przedszkola.- powiedziała Kinga przychodząc z salonu.  
- Oj Kinia, nie zajmę ci dużo czasu. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, chodzi o naszą pracę w redakcji.  
- Tak? To mów o co chodzi.  
Gdy Mirka siedziała u Zduńskiej do jej mieszkania zadzwonił dzwonek. Drzwi poszedł otworzyć Irek, gdyż myślał, że to Mirka która pewnie zapomniała kluczy. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu, był to kto inny... jej ojciec.  
- Dzień dobry, jest Mirka?  
- Eee dzień dobry, nie ma ale niech pan wejdzie.  
- To nawet dobrze, że jej nie ma. Będziemy mogli porozmawiać.  
Irek poszedł szybko do kuchni, by zrobić kawę. Bał się tej rozmowy z ojcem Mirki, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później musi się ona odbyć.  
- Także rozumiem, że pan nadal jest bez pracy?- od razu zaczął Kwiatkowski  
- No w zasadzie tak. Ale to już kwestia kilku dni. Bo razem z Mirką chcemy na nowo uruchomić GABRO- odpowiedział spokojnie Irek  
- Razem z Mirką, no pięknie. Ja na prawdę nie wiem czemu moja córka ciągle panu pomaga. Ja jeszcze jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że robi to dlatego bo jesteście zaręczeni, chodź przychodzi mi to z trudem. No, ale bez przesady trzeba zacząć robić w końcu coś samemu a nie liczyć na dobre serce Mirki.- głos Kwiatkowskiego wyraźnie się podniósł.  
- Wiem, ja to wszystko wiem. Mirka mi tylko pomaga w tym wszystkim, jest dla mnie dużym wsparciem.  
- Zaraz, zaraz ale to pan ma jej dawać poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wszystko jej zapewnić by była szczęśliwa.- powiedział Kwiatkowski  
- I daję. Mirka jest przy mnie całkowicie bezpieczna a jak już w pełni stanę na nogi to zrobię wszystko by niczego jej nie zabrakło.- powiedział dumnie Irek.  
Kwiatkowski nie miał już więcej nic do powiedzenia. Dopił tylko kawę i szykował się do wyjścia.  
- Ja już będę się zbierał. Niech tylko powie pan Mirce, że tu byłem i że ją przepraszam za to że się do niej nie odezwałem w święta.  
- Dobrze przekaże. -odparł Irek  
- To... do widzenia.  
- Do widzenia.- odpowiedział mu Irek zamykając z ulgą drzwi.  
W tym samym czasie Mirka dalej rozmawiała z Kingą.  
- Ale jak to otwieracie na nowo GABRO? A co ze mną, mam sama pracować w redakcji?- pytała zaskoczona Kinga.  
- No jak to co? Przecież będę nadal ci we wszystkim pomagać, tylko może trochę mniej.- uśmiechnęła się do niej Mirka.  
- Ciekawe, co powie na to naczelny?  
- Naczelnego zostaw mi, ja to z nim załatwię- odpowiedziała Mirka  
- Już się boję.- dodała Kinga.  
- Nie bój nic. Mamy tylko jeden problem. Musimy znaleźć sekretarkę.  
- Sekretarkę powiadasz?- dopytała Kinga.  
- No tak a teraz tak ciężko o dobrą sekretarkę.  
- Czekaj, czekaj a może Magda by się nadała? Dziewczyna jest obecnie bez pracy, bo zajmowała się ojcem i nie miała nawet czasu by rozejrzeć się za jakimś nowym zajęciem.  
- Magda?- zdziwiła się Mirka.  
- No a czemu nie? Dziewczyna jest bystra, zna się na komputerze a odbieranie telefonów to przecież pikuś.  
- No dobrze, mogę zaryzykować. - powiedziała Mirka.  
- I słusznie, zobaczysz nie będziesz żałować a i Magda się ucieszy, że będzie miał prace.  
- Ok, to jadę do domu i porozmawiam o tym z Irkiem a później zadzwonię do Magdy.  
Po niecałej godzinie Mirka była już w mieszkaniu.  
- Irek, już jestem! - krzyknęła Mirka  
- Cześć. - powiedział bez większego entuzjazmu Irek.  
- O widzę, że miałeś gościa. - powiedziała Mirka spoglądając na dwie filiżanki, które stały na stole.  
- A tak, był tu twój... tata.  
- Mój tata? A czego on chciał?.- zdziwiła się Mirka  
- Chciał cię przeprosić, że nie odezwał się w święta i...  
- No jak miło ze strony tatusia- przerwała mu Mirka.  
- Powiedz lepiej jak ci poszła rozmowa z Kingą.  
- A bardzo dobrze. Mamy też już prawie nową sekretarkę.  
- Tak a kogo?- zapytał Irek  
- Magdę.- odpowiedziała mu Mirka  
- Tą Magdę?- zdziwił się Irek  
- Tak, tą Magdę. Dziewczyna jest bez pracy a my możemy dać jej szansę. Zobaczymy czy się sprawdzi.  
- No ja nie mam nic przeciwko. A rozmawiałaś już z nią?- zapytał Irek.  
- No nie, najpierw chciałam to uzgodnić z tobą. Ale skoro ty się zgadzasz to ja zaraz do niej zadzwonię.  
Mirka szybko wyjęła telefon z torebki i wykręciła numer do Magdy.  
- Halo!  
- Cześć, tu Mirka. Słuchaj mam dla ciebie propozycję.  
- O rany jak tak mówisz to już się boję.- powiedziała Magda  
- Nie ma się czego bać, mam dla ciebie pracę.  
- Ha ha ha pracę? Mirka nie żartuj.- zirytowała się Magda  
- Nie żartuję. Chce byś została sekretarką w GABRO.  
- Ja sekretarką?- zdziwiła się Magda.  
- No a czemu nie? Kinga mówiła, że sobie poradzisz.  
- A skoro Kinga tak powiedziała to ok, wchodzę w to. To kiedy zaczynam?- zapytała Magda.  
- Spokojnie, jeszcze będę do ciebie dzwonić jak to wszystko ruszy. Ale dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś.  
- Nie ma sprawy, w końcu praca sama do mnie przyszła- zaśmiała się Magda  
- To do usłyszenia. Będziemy w kontakcie.- rzekła Mirka  
- Na razie.- odpowiedziała Magda.  
Mirka odłożyła telefon a Irek popatrzał na nią dziwnie.  
- Co się tak patrzysz?  
- Lubię twój sposób w jaki załatwiasz wszystkie sprawy.- odparł Irek.  
- A widzisz, ma się ten talent Ireczku.


	5. Chapter 5

**I kolejny autorstwa cudownej Madwoman . xd (ze spacją, bo nie wiadomo dlaczego ciągle mi to kasuje). Niestety, ode mnie za dużo nie zobaczycie w najbliższym czasie (matura itd.)**

**A i co do tej części - naprawdę jest świetna. Chyba najbardziej mi się podoba:D**

* * *

Minął tydzień, ostatni tydzień kiedy to Irek pozostawał bez pracy. Bo dziś na nowo miał zająć miejsce przy swoim biurku w firmie przez którą wiele przeszedł, ale też poniekąd dużo zawdzięcza. Irek wstał pierwszy bo nie mógł już spać i czekał aż Mirka się obudzi a sam w ty czasie krzątał się w kuchni. W końcu po godzinie do kuchni weszła Mirka i od razu naskoczyła na Irka.  
- Irek, ty wiesz która jest godzina?!  
- Po 7, a coś się stało? zapytał zaskoczony Irek  
- No właśnie po 7, ja chciałam sobie jeszcze trochę pospać, ale ty tak hałasujesz w tej kuchni, że się nie da. - parchnęła ze złością Mirka  
- Nie chciałem cię budzić a hałasowałem specjalnie. - z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiedział Irek  
- O proszę, no naprawdę przezabawne. Ale skoro już wstałam to idę szybko wziąć prysznic a ty za karę masz mi zrobić pyszne śniadanie.  
- Jak sobie życzysz Mireczko.- odpowiedział pokornie Irek  
I tak Irek przyrządził jej smaczną jajecznicę, zrobił pyszne kanapki i zaparzył malinową herbatę. Mirka oczywiście wszystko zjadła z czego Irek był bardzo zadowolony, bo widział że jej wszystko bardzo smakowało. Oboje dotarli na 9 do GABRO i ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Irka nie było tam jeszcze Magdy.  
- Mirka a gdzie jest Magda? Jest już kwadrans po 9.  
- Spokojnie, powiedziałam jej żeby przyszła na 10. Niech się dziewczyna wyśpi. W końcu to jej pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy.  
- No to bardzo miło z twojej strony. -uśmiechnął się Irek do Mirki, która z kolei podeszła do Irka i usiadła mu na kolanach.  
- Widzisz Ireczku, jaki ze mnie bardzo, bardzo dobry człowiek. -powiedziała Mirka patrząc Irkowi głęboko w oczy. On niewiele myśląc przytulił ją mocno i zaczął całować. Jeszcze chwile a ich pocałunek mógłby przerodzić się w coś więcej, bo Mirka już zaczęła rozpinać guziki u swojej bluzki. Gdy nagle z rozmachem do firmy weszła Magda.  
- Cze...- nie zdążyła dokończyć Magda. Mirka natychmiast zeszła z kolan Irka i w popłochu zaczęła zapinać bluzkę.  
- Ee cześć Magda. -odpowiedziała jej bo chwili Mirka, gdyż Irek nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa.  
- Ja nie wiem czy ja mogę z wami tu pracować.- rzekła Magda, która była zdziwiona całą tą sytuacją.  
- Jak to, co ty mówisz?- zapytała zszokowana Mirka  
- No bo jak mam być codziennie narażona na takie sceny to nie wiem czy to wytrzymam.- zażartowała Magda  
- A to o to chodzi? O to się nie martw.  
- To był jednorazowy wybryk. -dokończył Irek.  
- Ty, już lepiej nic nie mów. Pokaż lepiej Magdzie co ma robić.- rzekła Mirka do Irka.  
Wszyscy później zajęli się swoją pracą. Tylko Magda czuła się jakoś dziwnie przebywając razem z Mirka i Irekiem. Gdyż oni ciągle spoglądali na siebie i posyłali sobie uśmiechy. Po paru godzinach tą dziwną i krępującą sytuację dla Magdy przerwało niespodziewane pojawienie się Kingi w firmie.  
- Hey! Co słychać?  
- Cześć!- odpowiedzieli jej równo wszyscy.  
- O jaki zgrany zespół.- powiedziała ze zdziwieniem Kinga.  
- Tak ma być! A ty Kinia co tu robisz?- zadała pytanie Mirka  
- Przyszłam zobaczyć jak Magda radzi sobie w nowej pracy. odpowiedziała Kinga.  
- No jak to jak sobie radzi, bardzo dobrze, prawda Madziu?- powiedziała Mirka patrząc na zdziwioną Magdę.  
- Tak, bardzo dobrze mi się tu pracuję. -odpowiedziała szybko Magda.  
- A tobie Kinga, udało się urwać z pracy?- spytała z ciekawością Mirka  
- Tak na godzinkę, ale muszę przyznać, że po twojej ostatniej rozmowie z naczelnym stał on się bardziej życzliwy.  
- No widzisz, bo z ludźmi trzeba umieć rozmawiać. -powiedziała dumnie Mirka  
Chwile po tym Irek zbierał się do wyjścia.  
- Dobra dziewczyny, wy sobie pogadajcie a ja skocze po coś do jedzenia. Co chcecie?  
- Mi możesz wziąść 2 jagodzianki- odparła Magda.  
- Nie ma sprawy. A ciebie, to się nie ma co pytać.- powiedział Irek uśmiechając się do Mirki.  
Dziewczyny zostały same, tylko jakoś rozmowa im się w ogóle nie kleiła. Magda cały czas miała w pamięci obraz tego co widziała rano i czuła się z tym niezręcznie. Po kilkunastu minutach z reklamówką jedzenia wrócił Irek  
- Już jestem!- rzekł Irek i dał Magdzie jagodzianki a przed Mirką położył pudełko z jedzeniem.  
- O Boże!- ze zdziwieniem powiedziała Kinga, która ujrzała zawartość pudełka Mirki  
- Co?- spytał Irek.  
- No Mirka, matko ty tyle zjesz? Przecież to porcja dla dwóch osób.  
- Kinga, proszę cię ty wiesz ile Mirka jest w stanie pochłonąć.- zaśmiał się Irek.  
- Ej, zajmijcie się sobą. Ja chce spokojnie zjeść.- powiedziała z poważną miną Mirka.  
- Ja już nic nie mowie i tak muszę się już zbierać. Magda bądź u mnie wieczorem. -odparła Kinga i wyszła z firmy.  
Reszta dnia upłynęła im szybko. I tak o 18 wszyscy wyszli z firmy. Irek z Mirką zabrali ze sobą Magdę i podwieźli ją na Deszczową a później pojechali do mieszkania. Mirka zdążyła tylko przekręcić klucz i wejść do środka gdy niepostrzeżenie Irek objął ją w pasie.  
- Irek, co ty robisz?  
- Ale ja chcę dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy rano- uśmiechnął się Irek i przyciągnął Mirkę do siebie. Mirka niewiele myśląc złapała go za rękę i zaprowadziła go do sypialni. Irek zaczął ją całować a Mirka powoli odpinała mu guziki od koszuli. Po minucie namiętnego pocałunku Mirka wyszeptała do Irka: kocham cię. Ja ciebie też i położył delikatnie na łóżku. Zaczęli się namiętnie całować i w pośpiechu zdejmować swoje ubranie. Mirka cała poddała się Irkowi, bo tylko z nim było jej naprawdę dobrze. Wieczór upłynął im błyskawiczne, bo oboje byli skupieni jedynie na sobie. Dopiero w nocy zasnęli przytuleni do siebie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciąg dalszy napisany przez Madwoman:D Niestety, ale nie zanosi się na razie, abym ja coś dała do "Przyszłości".

* * *

Wszystko w końcu było idealnie. Mirka i Irek każdą chwile spędzali razem. Rano śniadanie, później praca w międzyczasie lunch a wieczorem kolacja. Taki obraz dnia codziennego odpowiadał im obojgu, jedna do czasu. Do czasu, gdy Mirka któregoś dnia pojechała na Deszczową i poznała tam sąsiada Kingi - Roberta. Kinga od razu zauważyła, że Robert najwyraźniej wpadł jej w oko. Zapewne dlatego, że widziała w jego oczach jakąś tajemnicę, co Mirkę bardzo zainteresowało. Zduńska była tym wszystkim zirytowana, bo przecież Mirka była już po zaręczynach z Irkiem, jedna jej to w niczym nie przeszkadzało by podrywać przystojnego sąsiada Kingi. Sytuacja powtarzała się dość często, Mirka od razu po pracy jechała do Kingi, tłumacząc Irkowi, że musi z nią pracować nad nowym scenariuszem. A powód jej ciągłych wizyt na Deszczowej był zupełnie inny, by móc na nowo spotkać Roberta. Któregoś dnia Irek postanowił także pojechać na Deszczową, tylko nieco później niż Mirka. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zauważył ją, jak żegna się z tajemniczym męźczyzną. Bardzo go to rozzłościło, wrócił się z powrotem by odstawić auto na parking. Później udał się do pobliskiego baru. Do domu wrócił przed 12, Mirka jeszcze nie spała. Siedziała na kanapie z poważną mina i czekała na niego.

- Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? Martwiłam się.  
- Tak, ciekawe. Powiedz lepiej co to był za facet z którym widziałem cię dziś na Deszczowej.  
- Aaa, chodzi ci o Roberta?  
- No widzę, że jesteście już po imieniu.  
- Irek o co ci chodzi? Robert to sąsiad Kingi, mieszka sam i czasem do niej wpada.  
- I ty też tam musisz przesiadywać?  
- Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz?  
- Mirka ja ci nic nie sugeruje, jestem po prostu o ciebie...  
- ...Zazdrosny- dokończyła Mirka- Ireczku ja się cieszę, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny, ale na prawdę nie masz się czego obawiać. A teraz chodź już spać, tylko wiesz co, weź może szybki prysznic bo inaczej nie wpuszczę cię do łóżka.  
Rano, Mirka ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Irka była już na nogach.  
- Nie no, co to się stało, że dziś wstałaś pierwsza?- powiedział Irek do siedzącej przy stole Mirki  
- Nic się nie stało, źle się czuję to wstałam a po za tym ty głośno chrapiesz.  
- O proszę, wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało. Zresztą ciebie nawet trzęsienie ziemi chyba by nie obudziło.  
- Dobra Irek, skończ już tą swoją filozofię. Mam prośbę, jedź dziś sam do firmy. Ja zadzwonię po Kingę.  
- No ok, to ty zostań w domu a ja postaram się być najszybciej jak się da.  
Irek dokończył jeść śniadanie a następnie pożegnał się z Mirką i pojechał do firmy. Mirka natomiast od razu zadzwoniła do Kingi. Ta na szczęście nie musiała być dzisiaj w redakcji i po 20 minutach była u Mirki.  
- Cześć kochana!  
- Cześć Kinga, wchodź.  
- Coś się stało? Bo jesteś bardzo blada.  
- Wstałam dziś po 5, bo zrobiło mi się niedobrze, ale nie chciałam martwić Irka.  
- Mirka, a może ty, no wiesz?  
- Nie Kinga, coś ty.- Chociaż... - dodała po chwili Mirka  
- Co chociaż?  
- Nic, po prostu głośno myślę.  
- Dobra Mirka widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Zrób mi kawę a ja będę za 10 minut.  
- A gdzie ty idziesz?  
- Do apteki.  
Kinga po 10 minutach była z powrotem. Mirce dała do ręki małe opakowanie w którym był test ciążowy. Ta wyszła po kilku minutach z testem w ręku, który pokazała Kindze a ta po chwili jej go oddała.  
- Mirka na nim są 2 kreski to znaczy...  
- Tak Kinga wiem co to znaczy, jestem w ciąży. -odpowiedziała Mirka ze łzami w oczach  
- Mirka to wspaniale.  
- Kinga ja jakoś nie podzielam twojego entuzjazmu. Powiedz lepiej jak ja to powiem Irkowi?  
- No jak to jak? Normalnie, zrobisz kolację, zaraz pojedziemy na zakupy to kupisz mały prezent i tyle.  
- A może jednak to nie prawda?  
- To jak chcesz, możemy jechać do lekarza. Tylko pewnie trochę tam posiedzimy bo nie jesteś umówiona na wizytę.  
- Trudno, daj mi chwilę szybko się ogarnę i możemy jechać. Ja muszę mieć stu procentową pewność.  
Jak przyjechały było już po 10. Mirka, która nie była umówiona na wizytę musiała być przyjęta na końcu. Gdy Mirka w końcu wyszła z gabinetu, Kinga tylko na nią popatrzała i wiedziała już wszystko.  
- Czyli jednak jesteś w ciąży?  
- Tak, 5 tydzień.- Mirka tym razem wybuchła płaczem.  
- Dobrze, już dobrze. Teraz pojedziemy na zakupy a później cię zostawię bo muszę odebrać Lenkę. Dziewczyny spędziły w centrum handlowym 2 godziny, później obje pojechały w inną stronę. Mirka zaczęła szykować wszystko do kolacji a następnie zajęła się sobą. Irek był punktualnie o 17.30.  
Gdy spojrzał na stół nie krył zdziwienia.  
- Kochanie czy ja o czymś zapomniałem? Masz urodziny a może imieniny?  
- Nie nic z tych rzeczy, ale jest jedna sprawa o której muszę ci powiedzieć, ale najpierw zjedzmy.  
Po wspólnym posiłku Mirka wyciągnęła z szafki pudełko, ładne, zielone przewiązane czerwoną kokardką.  
- Proszę to dla ciebie.- powiedziała Mirka wręczając Irkowi tajemnicze pudełko.  
- Co to jest?- rzekł zdziwiony Irek  
- Otwórz to się przekonasz.  
Irek zajrzał do pudełka a w nim ujrzał parę ślicznych, malutkich dziecięcych bucików.  
- Mirka, ale przecież to są dziecięce buciku.  
- No właśnie Irek.  
- Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że będziemy mieć takiego maluszka?  
- Tak Irek, będziemy mieli dziecko, jestem w ciąży.- Mirka kolejny dziś raz, zaczęła płakać.  
- Boże Mireczko najdroższa tak bardzo się cieszę, że nie masz pojęcia. Irek przytulił do siebie Mirkę i oboje zaczęli płakać ze szczęścia.


End file.
